


Rope Meditation

by FrenchKey



Series: Coming Together [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Aftercare, M/M, Non-Sexual Bondage, Platonic BDSM, Platonic Relationships, Rope Bondage, Rope Marks, Sensation Play, Shibari
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 20:21:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13442631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrenchKey/pseuds/FrenchKey
Summary: It's been a hard few weeks for the Avengers. Clint and Bruce take some time to de-stress together.





	Rope Meditation

Clint knelt, hands laced behind his tailbone and head bent respectfully forward. He was naked, save for a pair of tight briefs. Bruce stood behind him. He ran a length of rope between his hands, one end to the other and then halved it. He slipped the looped end round both of Clint’s wrists and wound it a couple of times. He stopped to test the tension before he pulled the ends through and looped them into a knot. Clint let out a deep huff of breath and his shoulders dropped a little. 

Bruce ran his hands up Clint’s arms to his shoulders and pressed gently for a moment. Clint settled himself deeper into the thick carpet beneath his knees and his breathing deepened and levelled out. Bruce knew that he wouldn’t speak until they were done, except if he needed to use his safeword. They’d spoken in the beginning, questions and answers, checking in with each other and making sure everything was as it should be. Gradually, Bruce had learned to read the lines of Clint’s body, to know how far he could push and bend, how tight the rope should pull and the signs that Clint was in any form of discomfort. Clint had learned to trust Bruce and to broadcast his discomfort more loudly through his positioning and manner. Their sessions had gradually become quieter and quieter before becoming completely silent. They both preferred it that way.

The ends of the rope trailed from Bruce’s hands and he ran his hands back down to the tie around Clint’s wrists. He took both free ends and began to wind a gauntlet pattern up his forearms. He tied it off at the elbow and admired the way it pulled Clint’s shoulders back. He knew that when the rope came off it would leave some gorgeous patterns behind. He took a second coil of rope and began to pull it through his hands. He stood close behind Clint, not touching but close enough for them to feel each others body heat and definitely close enough for Clint to hear the hiss and patter of the rope pulling through Bruce’s palm and hitting the floor. Clint shivered.

Bruce found the centre of the rope and placed it against the back of Clint’s neck. Pulling the ends forward, he tied a tight knot and locked it so that it wouldn’t slide. He tied a series of basic knots down Clint’s front and then let the ends of the rope trail to the floor. He placed a palm on the small of Clint’s back, under his roped hands. He obediently rose off his heels and knelt up. Bruce guided his legs further apart and reached between them to pull the trailing ends of the rope through. He was careful to make sure that he didn’t trap Clint’s cock or balls but otherwise left them alone. The rope was passed up underneath his bound hands and tucked through the impromptu collar. Bruce began to wind the ropes back and forward, pulling them through the gaps created by the knots and causing a pattern of triangles to emerge down Clint’s front. 

Clint’s eyes were closed and his breathing had deepened further. Bruce was positive that he’d fallen down into subspace. If he hadn’t, he was well on the way there. He would do his best to keep Clint there for as long as possible. They’d both had a rough couple of weeks and deserved a chance to finally relax. He was sure the rest of the Avengers were off doing similarly relaxing things. Clint had come to him earlier in the evening, pale and shaking. He hadn’t even needed to speak. Bruce had known exactly what he’d needed and he was doing his best to provide. The fact that it helped him settle back into his own skin was an added bonus.

After he’d tied off the chest harness, Bruce took a new coil of rope and began tying Clint’s ankles together. He planned to weave a binding up and down his legs, keeping Clint kneeling in position. It wasn’t the easiest piece of ropework but it looked very pretty against Clint’s skin. It would also leave some gorgeous marks that Clint could look at for a few hours afterwards. Bruce knew that it helped Clint to settle back down, having the reminder of their session on his skin. Clint didn’t always come to Bruce. Sometimes he needed things that Bruce couldn’t give him. Pepper was always willing to help but this quiet, meditative binding was something that the two of them only did together. The spiralling ropes ended at the top of Clint’s thighs, just below his groin. Bruce was careful not to touch as he tied them off. 

Clint tilted his head up obediently when Bruce tapped the underside of his chin. His mouth was slightly open and his eyes were glassy. Bruce had to admit that subspace was a good look on him. He stroked gently over Clint’s hair and picked up a section of rope that he’d woven into a long rectangle before they began. He laid it carefully over Clint’s eyes and pulled the ends across the back of his head, careful not to catch his hair. There was a loop left in the other end specifically for the purpose of tying it off. Once he was sure it was secure, Bruce let go and took a step back. Clint was panting quietly and Bruce could see that he was hard. That happened sometimes. He ignored it and moved to stand behind Clint again. He pulled him backwards so that he rested against Bruce’s shins. The new position pulled the ropes tight across his thighs. Clint sighed and relaxed back into Bruce. 

Bruce stood still for a moment, allowing Clint to relax. He stroked Clint’s hair and then ran his hands down his shoulders and arms and back up again. Clint’s breathing had deepened and his head lolled back slightly, his posture no longer quite so perfect. Bruce spent several minutes gentling him and then plucked one of the lines of rope crossing Clint’s torso. He arched backwards into Bruce as the rope pulled taut, dragging across his sensitive ribs. Bruce let go, waited a few seconds and then pulled a different rope. He loved this part of their play. Clint’s reactions were always so open and trusting. He trusted Bruce to look after him, to tie him up, make him fall freely into subspace and then catch him at the bottom. It was a heady feeling, especially knowing how closely Clint guarded himself. 

Gentle strokes across bare skin interspersed the sharp pull of the ropes and Clint was panting loudly. Bruce increased the pressure on the ropes with each one he pulled, only letting go for a fraction of a second before the pressure returned in a different spot. Clint quivered against him, his head tossed back and his cock straining the fabric of his briefs. That wasn’t Bruce’s problem though. He gripped two sections of rope, one on each side of Clint’s body and twisted them as hard as he could. If Clint’s legs hadn’t been tied together he would have left the floor. As it was, his back bowed as far as it was able before he slumped back against Bruce, completely boneless and whimpering softly. Bruce gently plucked several more ropes, spacing the tugs out and leaving one hand resting on the back of Clint’s head. 

Clint slowly calmed down and his breathing slowed. He still quivered occasionally but the whimpering had stopped. Bruce knelt down behind him, pressing his front to Clint’s back and reached around to begin unwinding the ropes in reverse of the order he’d tied them. He left the blindfold in place and began with the legs, unfurling the rope and dropping each length off to the side to be checked over and coiled later. He worked his way up Clint’s torso and then down his arms until he got to Clint’s wrists. He untied those as well and rubbed them gently, encouraging the blood to flow and normal circulation to resume. He looped an arm around Clint’s shoulders and gently encouraged him to his feet. It was only a few steps to the sofa and Bruce led them over, steadying Clint as he wobbled on aching legs. 

The two of them settled into the couch, Clint curled up on Bruce’s lap. Bruce ran his hands gently over Clint’s arms and legs, checking them for any abrasions and helping them to stretch after the time spent in one position. Satisfied that Clint was all in one piece he dragged a blanket over them and just held Clint for a while. Eventually Clint started to wriggle a little and nosed at Bruce’s shoulder. Bruce ran a hand over the blindfold and Clint nodded. Releasing him for a moment, Bruce reached up to untie it. He cupped a hand over Clint’s eyes as he pulled the rope away and dropped it to the side. Despite the room only being lit by a single lamp it was still an adjustment after so long in the dark. He gave Clint a moment and then removed his hand slowly. Clint yawned and curled in closer. 

They sat like that for a while before either of them spoke.

‘Clint?’ Bruce murmured.

Clint hummed in response.

‘Check in with me, please?’ Bruce requested.

‘I’m good. Was good. Still floaty. Still a bit turned on,’ Clint reported.

‘Is someone available to help with that?’ Bruce asked.

‘Mmhmm. Going to Thor after. Needed this though. Thank you.’

‘You’re welcome. Did everything work for you?’

‘Yeeeeep,’ Clint drawled. ‘Was pretty much perfect. How’re the marks looking?’

Bruce smiled at him and drew the blanket back, exposing Clint’s arm and part of his torso. He was criss-crossed with bright red marks that showed the weave of the rope. Clint stroked one of the ones on his stomach and shivered. 

‘They’ll last a while,’ he said with a smile on his face.

‘I wouldn’t be surprised,’ Bruce replied. ‘Do you need anything else?’

Clint shook his head and curled back in against Bruce’s chest.

‘Just want to stay here for a bit. You’re warm,’ he mumbled.

Bruce chuckled and drew the blanket back up until only Clint’s head was visible. He looped his arms around Clint and settled in. He knew that soon Clint would get up and go up to see Thor but for now they could rest together quietly and enjoy the calm that their scene had left behind.


End file.
